


What happens on Canto Bight stays on Canto Bight!

by Thelxinoe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Las Vegas, My First Fanfic, Space Pirates, captive/ransom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxinoe/pseuds/Thelxinoe
Summary: Rey has been given a few days shore leave from her Force training with Luke.  Kylo Ren knows she is going to Canto Bight.  Would he dare try to capture her again?  He might if there weren’t pirates holding them for ransom.





	1. Shore Leave

Rey has learned a great deal these first eight weeks of Force training with Master Luke. Meditation, levitation, light saber training, and mental training; that last one had been the hardest. However, the Kylo Ren’s nightmares had been the worse. Luke taught Rey some basic barrier techniques after the first nightmare but some information was still getting through. 

Kylo Ren had proven to be more of a jokester than a hard ass at times. He could break through her barriers. The blaster ball incident and the balance incident had been prime examples of how well he penetrate her barriers and distract her. She had been wearing a blindfold and using the Anakin Saber when suffocating rage invaded her mind. She lost her center and connection with the Force. The ball shot her in the rump. Rey could have sworn she heard Kylo chuckle. She still had the whelp from the blaster ball. A week later while stacking containers and rocks. Kylo startled Rey by sending her an image of the two of them kissing. The stack tumbled to the ground. This time she definitely heard a “Sorry” that was sent with a smile.

********

Luke told Rey last night that he would be taking a few days to meditate at the ancient temple. She would be free to go off world for a few days of well-earned shore leave and she could take his old X-wing. At first, she was overwhelmed with the possibilities, Coruscant, Kamino, Endor, Hoth? Each planet held something that she had not seen before. 

Then she remembered what some her friends on D’Qar had told her about Canto Bight. Neon lights, gambling, entertainment, luxury hotel rooms, and the A-MAZING food. Jessica had told her that there were services in the hotels that were called Spas. At these spas, one could have droids massage the entire body with decadent oils, cleansing facials, and lacquer placed on finger and toe nails. Jessica had assured Rey that these were essential feminine and relaxing actions many enjoy while on Canto Bight. 

The food is what intrigued her the most. Hearing Poe and Jessica describe the food in mouthwatering detail made her realize how deprived she was living on Jakku rations. And Luke’s cooking was an improvement from rations but there was only so much soup one person could eat. She had daydreams and night dreams about the dishes Poe and Jessica had described to her and how exquisite it would be to order whatever her stomach desired. Rey had even gone so far as to have the pilots describe how and what utensils would be used to eat the marvelous food. 

This was where she would spend her first shore leave.

********  
After sunrise Rey packed what few possessions she had including the Anakin Saber. When Rey had first landed on Ahch-To she attempted to give Luke the Anakin Saber. Luke refused to take the saber saying “The Force has given it to you, Rey.” He then proceeded to lecture her about “This weapon is your life,” and expected her to have it at hand at all times. Having it on her belt had become a habit.

After completing preflight checks Rey launched into the space surrounding Ahch-To and set the NAV computer on a course to Canto Bight. In a matter of hours, she would be enjoying fabulous food and pampering beyond her belief.

********  
The last eighteen hours Kylo had been inundated with fanciful images of food, spas, and luxury hotel rooms. Kylo knew these images were from Rey and he was curious about the plans she was making. While Rey slept Kylo was able to hide in the recesses of her mind. Kylo was able to glean that Rey was planning a trip to Canto Bight the following day.

Now would be Kylo’s chance to convince Rey to be his apprentice. Kylo was also sure that Rey would have his Grandfather’s saber. It would not be long before he would have them both.


	2. Checking In

Kylo Ren did not have much time to prepare for this abrupt fortuitous change of events. First, he needed to pack some clothes that were not his standard First Order garb. Anonymity was the name of the game for this mission, especially on Canto Bight. He could not afford to be recognized by anyone other than Rey. This also meant using one of his many fake aliases. The alias “Ben Lars” would do just fine even though it wasn’t very original. Secondly a nondescript shuttle, this wasn’t much of a hurdle either. The First Order kept several for covert recognizant missions and his high rank would ensure no questions as to where and why he needed it. All that had to be done was to disable the tracking transponder. He did not need General Hux spying on him or telling Master Snoke Kylo had run off to live it up on Canto Bight. The insufferable lap dog that Hux was always looking to best Kylo.

Finally, he had to make reservations where Rey was planning to stay. She let it slip with all her daydreaming that she was staying at the MGM Grand. So he booked the finest suite that was available on short notice, he had been a prince in a former life. He really did want to show Rey a good time while on Canto Bight. Maybe if he wooed Rey to the dark side instead of bullying and threatening she might listen to reason. He made tentative reservations at various shows and restaurants within walking distance. Rey needed to experience more of Canto Bight than just food and spas.

Against his better judgment, he started thinking about his first stay at Canto Bight. He had been on a smuggling route with Han. When Leia found out where Han had taken their son she was furious. It was one of the few fond memories with his Father….and it hurts now to even think about it. Snoke had deceived Kylo, killing Han had not brought him closer to the dark side. He was riddled with guilt and the light side was pulling at him even harder now. Kylo could not find his path and felt more lost than ever. 

After the information was downloaded to his holopad he grabbed his gear and made his way to the shuttle. He was too wrapped up in his plotting to inform anyone, including his Master, that he was leaving and where he was going. It did not matter because Rey would be returning with him to start her training. Surely she was his path now.

##########

Rey was ridiculously overwhelmed by Canto Bight and the MGM Grand. She realized about two minutes after she landed that this trip should not have been one she took alone. This was a trip one did with a group of friends. Rey made her way to the check-in counter. She was given her room key and instructed that her first spa appointment was in an hour. She found her room to be more luxurious than anything she had imagined and the view was breathtaking. After admiring all that surrounded her, she quickly changed out of her travel gear into something more comfortable and splashed some water on her face. She left her room and made her way to the hotel spa.

##########

What was the utility of lacquer on fingernails and toenails? Rey thought to herself. Jessica had some explaining to do next time Rey saw her. It did look pretty though. The droid had recommended a lovely shade of green.

When Rey returned to her room after her first spa experience she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and brochures to feel the shift in the force as she stepped out of the lift. In fact, she did not realize someone was he was sitting on the couch until she closed the door.

“What in gods’ name are you doing on Canto Bight….in my room?” Rey asked as her hand hovered over the saber on her belt.

“Same thing you are. ‘Shore Leave’ was the phrase used if I am not mistaken.” retorted Kylo.

Rey rolled her eyes and pointed to her temple “That is not what I heard in your head just now. I know you still want me to join you. The answer is still no.” Rey crossed her arms over her chest to emphasize the point.

Kylo ran his hand through his ebony locks. “Well yes but no that’s not why I am here. If I am correct this is your first visit to Canto Bight.” Kylo continued when Rey did not respond. “There is more to this planet than fine cuisine and endless pampering. There are shows of various acts and performances. You were even thinking moments ago that you wish someone was here with you.” Kylo makes a grand scene and bows saying, “I offer my services as your personal tour guide during your shore leave on Canto Bight.”

Rey is flabbergasted, to say the least. When she realized Kylo was in her room this was the last thing she expected him to say. She had been careless as of late and had not guarded her thoughts against the bond. It was becoming more difficult with time keeping the connection closed. She feared that one day it would be an open stream. Perhaps that was its purpose. 

As she stood there ruminating over his offer, yes she was actually taking him seriously, she took in the sight of Kylo fully. He was not in his formal First Order regalia but in very common trousers, shirt, tunic, and boots. No mask (thank the gods) or gloves but he did have his saber clipped to his belt and holopad at hand. She stood there appreciating how handsome he was when she remembered his offer.

“So, ‘Ben Lars’, not original by the way, for this deal to actually work we would have to be not enemies.”, said Rey with a smirk on her face. “A truce of sorts for fun and frivolity?” 

“Exactly,” smiled Ben.

She really did want to enjoy herself and spend the trip with someone. Who knows, maybe she could convince Ben that Snoke was just using him. More importantly, that Leia missed him.

She looked at Ben and extended her hand, “Then it’s a deal.”

##########

Amir Ohnaka had seen a man and a woman today that carried what looked like light sabers. They made him think of Grandfather Hondo’s stories as a pirate during the Clone Wars. He would have to double check Hondo’s journals. If he was correct then a profit could be made and a legacy reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please comment and thank for reading!!


	3. Swept Up in the Madness

“RULES!? What the hell, Ben!? Rules on shore leave?!” Rey exclaimed incredulously.

“On Canto Bight, you bet your bottom credit. Not only for safety but also to set limits. You have no clue what effect this planet has on people.” Kylo attempted to explain for the fifth time having lost his smirk somewhere between attempt two and three. Didn’t Rey realize he was protecting her?

No sooner than he had shaken Rey’s hand confirming the truce, Kylo had started lecturing Rey about the rules for staying on Canto Bight. Rey was incensed and a little taken back. Her friends did not elude to anything about this planet being dangerous or affecting people. On his holopad, Kylo had shown Rey five rules he insisted she follow during their time together on Canto Bight:

1\. We will share a suite.  
2\. Anonymity is a precious commodity. The alias “Ben Lars” will only be used in public.  
3\. Only gamble with 100 credits per day.  
4\. No more than two alcoholic beverages per hour.  
5\. What happens on this planet stays on this planet.

“I understand that but for only rules two through four. You have completely lost me with number five. And, please pray tell, why did we need to share a suite?” Rey was mentally kicking herself for not guarding her plans better from the bond.

“I am making it easier on myself to keep you safe. Also, I have acquired a more lavish suite than you procured. This suite comes with an assortment of attire that will be necessary for the activities I have planned for us. It’s even big enough so that we can each sleep in a separate room, if that is your choice.” What Kylo did not say was this arrangement was the cornerstone in showing her how it would be if she returned with him. “And number five is an old adage for this planet. This place can bring out a side of someone that was unknown to them and never seen. Number five assures that this reaction stays secret. Think of it as another layer of anonymity.” 

“Fine, I did craft this truce. It would be bad form to back out now.” Rey said reluctantly.

“That’s the spirit!” smiled Kylo.

Rey rolled her eyes, “okay so what is first in your master plan?”

“First, gather your things and let’s go to my suite. When we get there sabers will go in the safe. Then we will change clothes for an eloquent dinner and show. I hope you are hungry.” Kylo said. Those were the only clues Rey was given about the start of their Canto Bight adventure together. 

##########  
Much to Rey’s dismay Kylo had been correct, his suite was a great deal better than her small room. Kylo had instructed Rey to pick out an evening gown from the closet she was standing before now. She had decided on one of the simpler gowns. The gown was a dark lavender, lace, satin, form fit, open back with a slight train. The computer also gave her a choice of accessories and shoes to go with the gown. A droid was activated to style her hair in a big elegant bun on her head. When she saw herself in the mirror Rey did not recognize the striking beauty in front of her. She grabbed her saber and headed out of the closet to meet with Kylo. They still needed to place their sabers in the safe.

She found Kylo in the front seating area of the suite. He had his back turned to her watching the holonet. Kylo had on a standard issue black tux. He looked regal and elegantly handsome. A deadly combination for Rey. It would be wise for her to remember exactly who was standing before her.

“I still do not feel comfortable leaving the sabers here,” Rey said getting Kylo’s attention.

Kylo turned around and was greeted with the stunning sight of Rey. He sucked in a gasp and gave himself a shake, control yourself Ben. “I understand and share your discomfort. However, these weapons will draw unwanted attention. Since we are not in our traditional robes we cannot conceal them.”

Rey acquiesced, “Alright here.” Kylo placed both sabers in the safe and locked it.

Kylo turned and took Rey’s hand. “Rey, you look absolutely stunning. Maybe we should drop this whole enemy’s gig and stay here forever.” Kylo smirked with the last part and placed a light kiss on the knuckles of Rey’s hand.

Rey rolled her eyes, “if only it were that easy.” She blushed at the effect she was having over Kylo. 

“Now that we are dressed and the sabers are secure, it is time to go eat,” Kylo announced. He escorted Rey out of the suite to the nearest lift.

“So what is the plan after we eat? You haven’t given me any details.” Rey said anxiously.

“Patience Rey, I want it to be a surprise. It will be fun and remember able, I promise.” Kylo said as he leads her out into the lobby of the hotel.

##########  
The food was like nothing Rey had eaten before. So many tastes and flavors, light years away from ration packets. Kylo also had her taste something called “Moscato” and it went very well with the dish he had recommended for her. Kylo had to remind her to go easy on the wine. She had been eating and watching as couples twirled around in an open space in the dining area. When they had finished their meal she asked Kylo what the other couples were doing.

“They are dancing on a dance-floor,” Kylo explained.

“Can you dance?” asked Rey.

Kylo blushed, “Yes, the General made me take lessons when I was a kid……..would you like to dance?”

Rey beamed and nodded her head. Kylo rose, took her hand, and guided her to the dance floor. Through the bond, she heard “follow my lead and you will know where you need to place your feet.” When they reached the dance-floor Kylo placed his left hand on her waist and his right hand in her left hand. Kylo told her to place her right hand on his shoulder. After a few miss steps, Rey got the hang of it and was able to better anticipate what she should do. It was almost like the kata forms Luke had her practice while training. 

“Thank you for doing this with me,” Rey said looking up into Kylo’s eyes. She did not realize Kylo could be this pleasant and actually be fun to be around.

“My pleasure, however, the night is still young and I have more activities planned for us.” Kylo led Rey off the dance floor. 

##########  
Kylo had taken Rey to the opera and had been able to purchase luxury box seats. The view was spectacular. Kylo had told her that the title of the opera was “The Phantom of the Opera.” She knew why he had chosen this particular opera, one of the main characters wore a mask. But further in the drama, she realized it was also a love story. Did Kylo realize this? 

When the show was over Kylo asked, “Did you enjoy it?”

Rey was trying to hide the tear that had fallen from her eye, “Yes I did.” Rey looked up at Kylo and smiled. 

Kylo noticed the tear stain on her cheek. He took Rey’s cheek into his hand and brushed the stain away. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. I just got wrapped up in the story,” Rey said as she leaned her head into his hand.

“Good, a great theater experience usually involves the audience being caught up in the story.” Kylo took her hand and led her out of the theater and back to the casino.

“Next we will go to one of the high roller gambling rooms and see what kind of trouble we can stir up,” Kylo said with a smirk on his face.

“What do you mean?” asked Rey.

“Well force-sensitives have an unfair advantage when it comes to some gambling games,” explained Kylo.

“You mean cheating,” Rey said while raising an eyebrow.

Kylo smiled, “It’s only cheating if you get caught. We won’t.”

They made their way to what Kylo called a “Craps” table. Kylo explained that you place bets on what the player will roll including numbers or placements on the table. It can get rather involved and exciting to watch. Through their bond, Kylo explained the obvious that the force could be used to roll the dice to a number he had bet on. The trick was to mix in losing rounds as well. If they won too much the floor boss would escort them out or worse. Kylo asked Rey to keep tabs on the boxman, stickman, and dealers to make sure suspicions would not be raised.

“You seriously want me to help you cheat?” Rey asked quietly.

“No, I am asking you to make sure I don’t get carried away in all the excitement. Let me know when I need to lose and when it’s time to stop for the night,” Kylo explained.

“I see. Alright let’s see what you can do,” said Rey.

It was well after midnight before Kylo and Rey decided to leave the craps table. Kylo had won an obscene amount of credits and Rey made sure Kylo did not overdo it with force manipulation. Working together, even on the sly, had turned out to be quite fun. Rey was sure it was more than the wine that had made that possible. 

Rey was thoroughly exhausted by the time they made it back to the suite. Before Kylo opened the door he gently took Rey’s face into his hands and kissed her lips. Then Rey surprised Kylo by bringing her hands up into his hair and deepening the kiss. When they stopped, they were both blushing.

“We better get in before we fall asleep where we stand,” Rey whispered to Kylo. 

After they changed out of their formal attire, Rey took Kylo’s hand and led him to the bed. They laid down and she snuggled next to him. Before Kylo had caught up from what happened at the door Rey had fallen asleep. Grateful for the trust and too exhausted to analyze the situation any further, Kylo closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. The Maddness Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter. First time writing smut, comments are appreciated.

Amir Ohnaka was sitting in his small apartment. He had just completed Hondo’s last journal dated around the time of the Clone Wars. Amir had triple checked the guest’s names with those Hondo had mentioned in his journal, Skywalker, Tano, Kenobi, and Dooku. The guests in question did not share the same last names as any force user from the Clone Wars. However the weapons Amir had seen matched the description of the lightsabers described in the journals. It was almost as if one such saber was still in use. Even if the ransom of the guests did not work out selling those lightsabers on the black market alone would make a killing.

Amir was quickly forming a plan to kidnap the suspected force users. Amir was the manager of guest services which made getting into the room would be fairly easy, kidnapping was the difficult part. While reading his grandfather’s journals Amir had found a recipe for a tonic that had knocked Skywalker and Kenobi out cold when Hondo had held them for ransom. He could easily slip this into a drink. Thank the gods for pirates that kept meticulous notes. The when and where would need to be worked out and he would need extra hands to move the unconscious guests. Next thing to consider was the confinement. If these were force users, as Amir suspected, the journals warned that special care would be needed to prevent escape; strong willed guards, force resistant binders and locks. Tools that were contained in the pirate chest handed down to Amir. The further the plot developed in Amir’s mind the bigger the smile becomes on his face. 

##########

Rey woke with a start. It had been this way since she left Jakku. She had lived on Jakku for so long she could not imagine herself anywhere else. Would it always be like this? Canto Bight, Kylo Ren, late night, massive bed, snuggling. Wait snuggling? Yes, she was currently snuggling with Kylo Ren. Was she okay with this? She did not feel threatened or ashamed but safe and warm. Surprising herself, she was very much okay with this current arrangement.

“Shh, you think too loud in the morning,” Kylo whispered with his eyes still closed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you but I hate to break it to you. It’s not morning. It’s midday.” Rey stated while looking at the chronometer on the night stand.

“Really, I haven’t slept this well in I don’t know how long. And besides, I would rather you wake me up instead of Hux any day.” Kylo said with a wink. “We need to get Day 2 started anyways. You shower and I will order us up some food.”

“You have more events planned for us?” Rey asked excitedly.  
“Oh yes, this is Canto Bight, one would find it difficult to run out of things to do.” Then with a cocky smirk and a light smack on Rey’s ass, “Come on now, time is wasting.”

##########

Both had showered and changed and were now eating the lavish breakfast that Kylo had ordered up. 

“What do you have planned for us today?” Rey asked after taking a sip of caf.

“A couple of shows, a nice dinner, and I’m not sure what else. You will just have to wait and see.” Kylo said with a mischievous grin.

Rey looked at what she was wearing, “do I need to go change?” They were both dressed casually, denim pants and cotton tops.

“Not now. After the shows, we will come back here, freshen up, and change to more suitable attire before going to dinner and the club.”

“Are you going to tell which shows you have planned?”

“Nope, patience. I promise you won’t disappointed.”

They attended two back to back Cirque du Soleil shows. Rey was in awe. She did not realize that Kylo was this cultured. But then she reminded herself that he was, in fact, the General’s son. Leia would have made sure Ben would have been exposed to the finer things the galaxy had to offer along with an appreciation of the arts. Rey could see so much of Ben remained in Kylo. This man that was here at Canto Bight with Rey was not the same man that had strapped her to that interrogation table on Starkiller. No, this man was someone that could be a friend, an ally. The Light was beginning to shadow the Dark. Was she facilitating that? It was this thought that made her realize that her destiny was not to kill Kylo but to bring Ben back.

##########

Rey stepped out of the closet looking like the sexy Amazon woman that she was. She had found her little black dress. It was a one-shoulder, asymmetrical, form fitted, knee length dress with a three-quarter length open sleeve. The sleeve openings were studded with clear rhinestones. She accentuated this with simple silver bracelets and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was down and allowed to curly in its natural wave. She also wore black, peep-toed heels that showed off her muscled calves. 

Kylo visibly swallowed, has it always been this hot in here? “You need to keep that dress.” Kylo began to walk towards Rey. “If you had been wearing that on Takodana we would not have gone back to Starkiller.” When Kylo reached Rey he brushed his thumb across her cheek bone.

Rey could see desire blossoming in Kylo’s eyes. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed them up towards his hair line. “Where would you have taken me?” she asked as innocently as she could make it sound.

Kylo brought his head down so that his lips hovered just above Rey’s lips. “Some place private, far away so that I could do this.” He kissed her, deeply and Rey kissed back just as fiercely. Hands were in each other’s hair, bodies pressed against each other, and then Rey’s stomach gave an exceptionally loud growl. 

Rey breaks off the passionate kiss and starts to turn three shade of petrified red. “I am completely mortified now.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kylo says with a chuckle, “let’s go or we will be late for our reservation.”

Kylo places Rey’s hand in the crook of his elbow and leads her out the door to the lift. All the while reminding himself that she needs to eat before they see how far that kiss would have gone.

##########

Dinner was amazing, another five-star restaurant. This time Kylo had her try red wine. It was not sweet like the Moscato but it did, again, compliment the dish. The conversation was flowing easier and easier with these two. They were beginning to open up to each other about their respective pasts. Rey talked about a few scavenging adventures from Jakku and Kylo talked about the few good times that his family had enjoyed. 

They had just finished dessert, mousse de tres chocolates. “Are you ready to go dancing again?” Kylo asked.

“Yes, but not the same kind of dancing as last night?” Rey had remembered that Kylo had said something about a club.

“That’s right, we will be going to a club and the people there do not ballroom dance. This is something a bit different.” Kylo explained with a smirk.

“Can we watch before we join in, I’m just not sure I can dance very well,” explained Rey.

“Yes, but you will be fine. I can still lead if you like.”

“I would like that.”

##########

When they arrived at the club Rey could feel the energy flowing from this place, from the music, the lights, and the people. They ordered a couple of drink from the bar and found an empty table in just the right spot so Rey could observe the dance floor. 

Kylo watched Rey as she soaked in the atmosphere. He could tell when Rey was ready to go dance. They let the flow of the music take over their bodies as they start to dance together. They are not awkward but dance as though they are made for one another. 

Suddenly what was fun becomes heady and full of desire. Rey turns her back towards Kylo, raises her hand up his neck and into his hair, and starts to sway her hips against his crotch. Kylo begins to move his hands down her sides until they reach her hips. Rey throws her head back as Kylo feather light kisses against her exposed shoulder and neck. 

“Turn around, let me see your face,” Kylo whispers in her ear after nibbling on her lobe.

Rey spins around and shows Kylo her blown pupils full of desire. She puts her hands in his hair and pulls his mouth to hers. This kiss and the bond communicate the passion, desire, and need that they feel for one another.

When they break away for air they both say “hotel room.”

##########

They make it back to the hotel in record breaking time. Once they make it to the lift all bets are off including Kylo’s shirt. 

“You ripped all the buttons off,” Kylo said surprised at Rey’s forcefulness.

“You don’t need it now,” Rey said as she ran her hands over Kylo’s chiseled abdomen and chest. 

Kylo gets bold and pushes Rey toward the wall of the lift, hands above her head, presses himself against so that she can feel how aroused she makes him. Rey looks up at him with a gasp and he attacks her mouth full force. 

The lift dings, they have arrived at their floor. Kylo takes her hand and leads her to their suite. When they make it into the room the fervor of the lift has returned. As they make their way to the bed clothes and shoes are littered on the floor. When they make it to the bed they are only wearing underclothes with plans of those being discarded as well.

Kylo lays Rey on the bed and sinks down beside her. This will not do for Rey. She pushes Kylo on his back and straddles his hips. Kylo finds Rey’s breasts and starts massaging and twisting her nipples. Rey gasps and begins to grind against Kylo’s cock. Rey leans down to start working her way up Kylo’s neck and jaw to find his lips again.

“I need you inside me.” With that Kylo flips Rey over on her back and rips away the last vestiges of clothing. 

“Are you ready for me Rey?” Kylo asks as reaches down to her folds. Gently slipping his fingers through, he is rewarded with a moan from Rey. “Oh yes, you are quite ready.”

He slowly enters her giving her time to adjust and expand to his length and girth. She wraps her legs around his hips once she has him completely hilted. She digs her nails in, “move dammit.”

“Patience” he grunts. Well, that won’t do for Rey. She finds his neck and starts nipping and licking. This undoes Kylo as he starts driving into her over and over again. The bond opens up and he realizes that she needs this, needs him, and needs her release. It is not long before they are both coming and grunting garbled praises. Laying entwined in each other’s legs and arms, sated, they drift to sleep.


	5. Reality is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This was a hard chapter for me. I had too many ideas bouncing in my head. Enjoy!!

As one might imagine, Kylo and Rey did not just sleep the night away. It was more like short naps between each sex-capade until eventually, exhaustion took over. Therefore it was rather late in the morning before room service was ordered for the suite. No matter, Amir was ready with the knock out tonic. He would add it to their morning beverage before entering the suite. For now, he needed to clear his mind. Jedi were very perceptive to one’s thoughts especially in acts of deception. This was the first big hurdle. Any hint of his plan and this little capital venture could be over before it even started.

##########

Kylo and Rey had been up for a while laying nude beside each other in the massive bed, talking as young lovers, revealing bits and pieces of their respective pasts. That was until Rey’s stomach gave a massive grumble. Kylo ordered up a full breakfast buffet while Rey jumped in the shower. When Kylo was done ordering room service he could not resist jumping in the shower with Rey.

“What is the plan for today?” Rey asked.

“Nothing fancy for today. I am enjoying your company. I have ordered breakfast to come to us after we are done in here. When we are done eating we can decide what to do next.”

“Sounds great and don’t tell anyone but I was enjoying your company too.” Rey stood on her tippy toes, threw her arms around Ren’s neck, and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Ren took this as an opening for the ever hot and steamy stand-up shower sex. In the back of Rey’s mind was the start of a nagging thought about the end of this trip. She decided to force it down into the deep and resolved to think about it tomorrow. This moment was too amazing not to give it her full, undivided attention.

##########

Amir was in the lift now with the room service cart heading towards the Jedis’ room. Knock out tonic was already added. He lifted up the cart skirt and placed a small listening device under the cart. He placed the matching bud in his ear providing a way to make doubly sure the Jedi were out cold when he re-entered the room. He was not able to convince any of his crew to join him in this escapade. The would be accomplices were not convinced these two were Jedi. It had been too long ago that Jedi were common place let alone real to ordinary beings. They had also whined about it being too risky even if they were Jedi. “Fine, all the better, more profit for me.” He would not be able to move his captives once they were out. He would have to complete this operation in the hotel suite. This was even better because there would be a reliable holo-net to send his ransom demands. Also, housekeeping would remove any evidence before the authorities got wind of the nefarious activities he had in store.

##########

Kylo walked into the living room area. “Rey, breakfast has arrived.”

“Great, I’m famished.”

Kylo pours two glasses of juice and hands one to Rey. “A toast to spending shore leave with your opponent.”

Rey giggled, “Cheers!” Amir can hear the light clink of the glasses.

They both take a nice long drink because all that sex would make anyone thirsty.

Rey sets her glass down and starts to look over the food. Suddenly she feels a little tipsy, “Kylo, was there alcohol in that drink?” She places her hand on the cart in an attempt to steady herself.

“No, I didn’t order any.” Kylo takes Rey’s hand and leads her over to the couch. “Maybe we waited too long to eat. I will fix you a plate.” As he is walking over to the food cart he suddenly feels light headed too and having double vision. He looks back at Rey only to discover she is out cold.

“No, how….I….careless?” 

Amir hears someone falling to the floor and smiles. “Time for stage two.”

##########

The next time Ben opened his eyes he immediately had to shut them again, that light was too damn bright.

“Ah good, you are awake!”

“What the fuck just happened? Where am I? Where is Rey?”

“Well, you have to open your eyes and look at me before I answer any of your questions.”  
Ben tentatively opens his eyes again to discover he is in a very bright, white room with an older man that looks vaguely familiar.

The old man begins, “You were drugged with a sleeping tonic by the grandson of an old pirate I used to know. You and Rey are currently out cold in the hotel suite. Your conscience is currently awake in a Force dream and I am Anikin Skywalker, your Grandfather.”

Ben looked at the old man with confusion. That really was a lot of information jammed into three sentences. Confusion quickly changed to anger. “A Force dream? Fine, why have you picked now to present yourself to me? Why not any time while I was begging for your guidance on Starkiller?”

“You were unreachable at that point in time Ben. I desperately wanted to help but that was not the will of the Force.”

“THE WILL OF THE FORCE? I killed Han, I killed my father believing it would vanquish the light inside and complete my journey to the dark. But now I am so lost.”

“Ben you are not as lost as you think you are. Don’t get me wrong, you have a great deal to atone for but you have taken the first steps in that journey.”

“How Grandfather, help me please.”

“Listen very carefully, there is not much time. Amir Hondo is currently attempting to inform the First Order of you and Rey’s capture and the ransom demand he has in mind. He must be stopped for Rey’s sake. Secondly, you must allow Rey to finish her training with Luke then and only then will she come to you for additional training. Together and only together will the two of you be able to take down Snoke. As ever the Skywalker curse, the galaxy depends on you getting this right.”

“Did you really freeze Dad in carbonite?”

“That is the question you ask after I lay all that out, you really are a Skywalker. And yes I did. I feel justified in doing it now since he was eyeing my daughter.”

“Grandfather, I love Rey. How am I supposed to live without her by my side? Alone while she finishes training with Uncle Luke.”

“Ben, I am not saying it will be easy. Believe me, it will be hell. I will visit you as much as I can. But you must be able to let her go. She will love you more when she returns to you.”

“I will do my best Grandfather.”

“I know you will Ben, good luck and may the Force be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading some awesome Reylo fan fiction lately. Figured it was time to add my two cents. The muse for this story is Katy Perry's "Waking up in Vegas." I read an article from Apr 2017 that suggested that Canto Bight is the Star Wars equivalent to Las Vegas so I went with it. Please comment and thanks for reading!!


End file.
